Transmit/receive arrangements are often employed in communication systems, including data transmission, radar and active phased array systems. A transmit/receive arrangement is utilized so that one can use the same amplifier for the transmission of signals and for the reception of signals. In this manner the system works in a first transmit mode where a signal is transmitted from the antenna and in a second receive mode where a signal is received from the antenna. The system therefore requires a transmit/receive switching functionality between modes thereby enabling the system to perform in a transmit as well as in a receive mode. For multi-element phased arrays, this function is generally enabled with transmit/receive modules or T/R modules. Such modules, in most systems, utilize separate transmit and receive amplifiers. In the case of space-based or airship radar systems or other systems which require very low power and/or very low weight, separate amplifiers and other components adds to the weight and the prime power drain. Space based radar (SBR) systems and airship radar systems are examples of applications that are particularly sensitive to low power and low weight requirements. Of course, other systems and applications may also require low power and/or low weight components as well. Apparatus including at least one T/R module that addresses one or more of the aforementioned problems is therefore highly desirable.